Missing You
by Twilight's newest Vamp
Summary: A trilogy of Jalice scenarios in New Moon. Read! It's worth it!
1. Missing You

-1**A/N= Yeah, yea…I know…it's been done before. But does anyone ever get upset while reading New Moon when Alice and Jasper have their "moment" in the airport? I personally think it's a very important part to their relationship. So I've written what really happened. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Once again…nada. I own nothing**

**Missing You**

_Neither Alice nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard. Jasper was the first one I saw-he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice. She went quickly to his side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away._

_~New Moon pg 495_

**-------------------**

**JPOV**

I hadn't breathed for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes watched the plane land. I could smell them before the hatch even opened. Esme and Carlisle were behind me somewhere, but I didn't care. I just had to make sure she was alive. That I still had her. The smell of humans didn't bother me. I was too distracted. For once in my life the blood didn't drive me insane. Didn't burn my throat. I only wanted her.

The passengers were starting to come through the hallway. I saw Edward's copper-colored hair, head and shoulders above Alice. Alice. My Alice. Alive and looking at me. I shivered as we locked gazes, not even glancing at Bella. She would understand. Alice hurried to my side, and stood close enough for me to touch her.

Her eyes echoed her apologies, and her relief at seeing me. My eyes I'm sure were filled with relief and forgiveness. We stood that way, for only a few human minutes, but it seemed forever. Sure that I was staring at her, I crushed her to my body in a hug, inhaling her sweet scent, reclaiming her as my own.

I felt her arms around my waist, and had I had the ability to cry, tears would have been falling. I lifted her chin up, so I could look her in the eyes once more. "Never leave me again." My voice sounded harsher than I had intended.

Her eyes, dark with hunger, met mine, and she nodded. "I'm so sorry Jasper."

I nodded once, my mind remembering her last cryptic words to me.

"…_Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out….And I love you." (New Moon, pg 425)_

It had scared me more than anything else. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely lost, hopeless. My light had been taken away from me, and in her absence, darkness had overcome.

I kissed her then, knowing she had returned to me. Intact. My lips crushed against hers, feeling her respond, feeling her warmth. Her taste brought back all the familiarity I had been craving over the time spent away from her. As I claimed her mouth, she stood on her tiptoes to better reach me. Needing me as I needed her.

When we broke away, her eyes were bright and shining. I smiled at her. "I love you, Alice."

Alice grinned back up at me. "I love you too, Jasper."

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I held her close. I wasn't going to let go of her…not for a very, very long time. Bella was up ahead with Edward, being hugged by Esme. I wanted to thank her. For saving Edward, my brother. But I just couldn't. Instead I radiated my calming aura…hoping to ease everyone's nerves.

Looking down at my wife I smiled again. I was once again complete.

**-----------------------**

**-----------------------**

**APOV**

I couldn't get off that plane fast enough. Reminding myself that I had to appear human, I walked slow, but my legs were begging to run. To make it through the doorway, to see him again. We had been apart for such a short time, but it had been too long. Too long away from his caresses. Too long from his calming embrace.

As we rounded the corner, I saw him. Standing there, like a beacon for me. His blond hair was messy and tousled, like he had been constantly running his hand through it. I could see the scars glinting barely in the flourescant light. He was dressed in his usual jeans and a sweater with cowboy boots, but he looked more divine than usual. I met his eyes and hurried to his side.

We stood, barely touching, our eyes locked. His were a warm honey brown, he had recently hunted. Mine were black with hunger. I hoped he could see my apologies, my regret for leaving him. In his eyes I saw forgiveness, I saw his relief.

Before I could blink, he brought me to his body in a bone crushing hug, nuzzling his head in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his strong body, feeling his muscles ripple as he held me. I couldn't imagine leaving him again. I vowed to myself that I would never put us in such a position again. If I had to leave, he'd come with me.

Jasper lifted my chin up gently, forcing my gaze up to his face. My handsome husband, even now he stole my breath away. A tortured angel. "Never leave me again." His voice was harsh, but his eyes kind. I had tormented him with my absence.

It took me a moment to find my voice. I wanted to tell him everything would be alright, to end his suffering. I was afraid. Afraid of losing him, of ruining us. Would it be worth living? I saved my brother only to lose my love?

"I'm so sorry Jasper." My voice was weak, emotional. I felt like I was carrying a thousand pounds over my head, would I break? Would he be there after today? Could he trust me?

Jasper must have felt my anxiety, because his eyes softened even more, and he kissed me. It wasn't innocent and chaste. His mouth formed against mine, claiming my lips. Passion sparked beneath the surface, and I found myself wanting more. I stood tall on my toes, pushing into him, letting him feel my need. My relief.

We made sure to keep the kiss innocent on the surface. But I knew when we got home, he wouldn't leave my side. He'd reclaim what had been taken from him. And I didn't mind one bit.

He pulled away, slightly breathless, and smiled down at me. "I love you, Alice."

His deep voice warmed me to my toes. I grinned back at him, my happiness was hard to contain. "I love you too, Jasper." And I meant it. With every ounce of my strength. He was mine. My rock, my muse, my lover, my friend, my husband. He was my happiness, my stability…my life.

As we walked behind Bella and Edward, I felt his arm hold my waist tightly, never wanting to let me go far from his side. I felt the same way. And as he smiled at me, I was once again…complete.

**Well? What did ya'll think? Should I continue this? Or leave it as a one shot?**


	2. Losing You

-1**A/N--So…I did the little scene where Jasper and Alice are reunited in New Moon…how about we backtrack a bit, to the phone call she makes to him on the plane? Good…I knew ya'll would like it. **

**PS Can you tell I'm from the south? Texas born and bred! Me and Jasper were truly meant to be. Hehehe. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Losing You**

_I tried to tune out what Alice as murmuring to Jasper; I didn't want to hear the words again, but some slipped through._

"_I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind….A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square…mostly things that would expose them-he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction…_

"_No, you can't." Alice's voice dropped till it was nearly inaudible, though I was sitting inches from her. Contrarily, I listened harder. "Tell Emmett no….Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back….Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"_

_She nodded. "Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance-if there is a chance….I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."_

_She laughed then, and there was a catch in her voice. "I've thought of that….Yes, IU promise." Her voice became pleading. "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out….And I love you."_

_~New Moon pg 425_

**---------------------**

**JPOV**

I clenched the phone in my hands so hard I was afraid it would break. She had called me, from the plane. My mind was racing with possibilities. As calmly as I could, I asked my wife what she saw.

Of course, Edward hadn't made up his mind yet. A killing spree, attacking the guard, lifting a car, all things my wife had told me.

My voice trembled. "Let me come with you, me and Emmett." Of course, she had shot me down. Telling me to go get Emmett and Rosalie, and stop them from flying to Italy. She made sense, but I didn't have to like it.

I wanted to rationalize with her. She was so small…I was supposed to be protecting her! Not the other way around. Making up my mind, I had told her I was following her. That I would meet her there. Her voice had become desperate, pleading with me to stay. She promised to get out before they killed her too. And then…her cryptic words. "I'll get out…And I love you." She hung up before I could say any more.

I stood there, in our home, staring at the blank screen on my phone. I could hear Carlisle move ever so slightly, trying to comfort me. Esme was sobbing tearlessly, knowing her son had gone off to die, possible bringing her daughter with him. I clenched the phone, it's cracking giving me some pleasure.

Raking a hand through my hair I flung the phone as hard as I could into the wall. It broke through more the thin wall, leaving a hole the size of my fist. Carlisle put a strong hand on my shoulder. "Son…"

I shook him off and leapt out the window, running. I ran to clear my head, to ease my fears. Emmett and Rosalie's scent crossed me, and I chased after them. Making them turn around on behalf of Alice. They obliged, Emmett put a hand on my arm, silently communicating to me.

Alice…my beautiful wife. My only light left in the darkness that had, at one time, consumed me. I damned Edward for bringing her into this. I cursed myself for not having the strength to follow her. But more importantly, I planned how I would die if Alice was killed.

There was more that she was not telling me. More that she was hiding from me to ease MY fears. I should be easing hers. And poor Bella…all because of Edward. My jaw clenched and unclenched as I thought of my brother. I wouldn't hate him forever, but I didn't know if I could forgive him right away. Even if he lived through this.

So now, I had to wait. I had to assume the worst, and prepare myself for eternity without my Alice. Without my little pixie by my side. I would never again feel her feathery touch, inhale her cinnamon-like scent, kiss her velvet lips.

Shaking my head, I walked back to the house, ignoring the rain that had begun to fall. The weather was as somber as my mood. But I couldn't let this get to me. I had to hope for the best, even if I was preparing for the worst. I had to be strong. For Esme and Carlisle. I had to hope that Alice would be in my arms again.

I missed her. I wanted her, needed her. But more importantly, right now…I loved her more than anything else in this world.

**--------------------**

**APOV**

I leaned back in my chair on the plane, closing my eyes in exhaustion. I had just explained to Bella why I had lied to Jasper, and for the first time…I felt drained.

I had just said goodbye to my husband, not even sure if I would come back alive. If I would be able to see him again. Imagining his pain only made it worse for me. He didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve to be kept waiting, but I had to know that he was safe. That he had the opportunity for life.

Taking a deep breath, I combed my hair with my fingers. IF I lived through this, and got home, I promised myself to never leave Jasper again…EVER. If I had to leave, he would come with me. And I knew he would.

Jasper was loyal to an astonishing degree. I knew he would follow me to the ends of the earth if I so asked it of him. He'd stay by my side even if I decided to leave the Cullens. But it wasn't fair. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve his devotion

I felt a tear trickled down from my eye. In astonishment, I put a hand to my eye, no tear. I looked at my fingers…swearing I had felt a tear. A small smile escaped my lips. Well…we could blame everything on my crying…here I was imagining I was crying.

I closed my eyes again and thought of Jasper. He was probably so mad. But I was sure he'd appreciate the new phone I was going to buy him the minute I got a chance. Throwing his through the wall had to damage it. I tried to picture where he was right now. But couldn't see. I knew he was at home, but so far…because of Edward's indecisiveness, I didn't know if I was going to be reunited.

Jasper had once told me…a long time ago, that he would rather die than be without my life. I hated myself for leaving him with that fate dangling in the air. If I died, then so would he. If I lived, and he forgave, then we would continue in our bliss.

I almost had to laugh, we never fought, but I knew we aggravated each other sometimes. Twirling the silver ring on my finger I smiled again. That's what married couples do. They aggravate, then forgive and forget.

Would Jasper be able to forgive and forget? Would he be able to see why I had him stay. If Edward were to die, and Emmett and Jasper be present, they would have fought the Volturi. They would have gotten themselves killed. Was I strong enough to end my life if Jasper's was cut short. I answered myself with a clear yes. Just as Edward was so willing to end his without Bella.

I tried to get comfortable, and concentrated on my visions. I wanted Jasper already. I missed him. I wanted him, and I needed him. But most importantly…I loved him more than anything else in this world.

**A/N- So I knew I couldn't "continue" the first chapter. So this is the best I could do for my loyal fans. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. This story will become a series of Jalice scenarios. Thanks again!**


	3. Finding You

-1**A/N- Hi! Thanks sooo much for all the wonderful reviews. Your enthusiasm motivates me. This is the last part to this particular set of Jalice stories. Missing You, Losing You, and now…Finding You. This was requested by a few of you, and features the missing scene of Jasper and Alice's car ride home from the airport. I will write another set of Jalice stories, along with a few Emmett/Rosalie stories. And of course…my other stories will get some love too. If there's anything you want to read about particularly; send me a message, and I'll consider it. Also, if you find a good "moment" in any of the book for me to expand upon, send me book and page number. =) K…love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. **

**Finding You**

**JPOV**

My arms ached, my head was spinning, and I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted up off my shoulders. Alice was in the seat next to me, her tiny hand resting on my thigh. Esme chattered happily about her family being reunited with Carlisle in the back seat. I didn't pay attention. I drove…my eyes focused on my wife more than on the road.

She looked tired, hungry. I didn't want to imagine what she had been through in Italy, but I knew I was going to have to ask. She knew it too…I saw her cast timid glances in my direction.

As if she would be afraid of me! After all this…I didn't want her to feel nervous or fearful around me. I wanted her to feel safe. To feel calm and loved. My mind was racing with things to say. But I couldn't form them into words.

Alice was now smiling slightly, she had obviously seen a vision. I looked at her as I pulled up to a red light. "Alice?"

She smiled again, this time it was brighter, more cheerful. "Oh Jazz…you don't have to say anything at all. I know."

The little psychic was getting the best of me. I smiled back at her and held her hand in mine, my mind wandering as the light turned green.

How different we were from each other. Yet we worked so well. She was short…on a good day she would come to my chest. I was tall. She was dark, I was light. She was happy, I was moody. She could stick with her diet…I strayed. She could fight. Well…so could I. Alice was everything that I wasn't…and yet…we were incomplete without each other.

I clenched the wheel again. "Alice…"

Alice shushed me. "It's okay, Jasper. You don't have to say anything right now. I'm back, I'm safe, and in exactly 4 minutes and 21 seconds, you'll be able to hold me in your arms once again." She frowned a little as I stepped on the gas.

Shrugging, I brought her small hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "And Edward?"

Her eyes went blank for a moment. "He'll give us our space…but will want to talk to you by the end of the night."

I growled, and Esme smacked me on the arm. "Listen, Jasper…I know you're upset, but sometimes forgiveness is the greater good."

I glanced at my mother in the review mirror. She looked tired, worn down after a long wait for news. I nodded quickly. I understood…but it didn't mean I had to forgive him easily.

Alice sighed. "You're really going to fight him? He'll win…he always does."

I laughed. "I'll cheat."

And with that, we fell silent as we pulled into the long driveway. I got out of the car and quickly ran to Alice's side, lifting her up and out like a child. She clung to me, her arms wrapped around my neck, meeting my eyes with hers. Hoping I understood.

I nodded once. I had lost her, I had missed her, and now that I've found her again…I wanted to never let go.

**-----------------------**

**APOV**

The ride was silent, save for Esme's happy chatter. My hand was resting on Jasper's thigh, and I could feel his muscles tighten with my touch. He was tense, his strong jaw set into a straight line. But his eyes kept my attention.

Every now and then I'd glance over at him…seeing if I could gauge how he was feeling. I knew his mind was racing, knew he would sooner-or-later ask me for all the details. I wanted to curl up in a ball and avoid everything completely.

I didn't want to be afraid of him, but I just couldn't help it. I had made the biggest mistake of my long life. And the end result had me almost losing him. And now that I was back…I could only pray that he would accept my mistake and forgive me.

As I drowned myself in my desperation, a quick vision flashed before my eyes. Jasper had obviously made the decision that he didn't want me afraid. The picture in my mind was lavish, he wouldn't be letting me go for quite some time when we got to our room. I grinned, a small smile compared to my usual.

He looked at me, puzzlement echoing in his eyes. We had pulled up to a red light. "Alice?"

I smiled at him again, this time feeling the sincerity behind it. "Oh Jazz…you don't have to say anything at all. I know." I knew that he loved me, I knew that he wanted me, and I knew that we would be together always.

He blinked and then smiled, gently holding my hand. Returning to his thoughts, I saw his jaw work. I could only wait for him to sort out the mess in his head. I watched his strong hands clench the wheel again.

His voice came out strained. "Alice…"

I hurried to calm him. "It's okay, Jasper. You don't have to say anything right now. I'm back, I'm safe, and in exactly 4 minutes and 21 seconds, you'll be able to hold me in your arms once again." I had to frown as I saw his foot step harder on the gas.

Jasper shrugged and kissed my hand. "And Edward?"

A quick vision saw Edward leaving us alone for a bit…but talking to Jasper before the night was up. "He'll give us our space…but will want to talk to you by the end of the night."

My husband growled, only to receive a smack from Esme, who chided him for being difficult. But I understood Jasper's frustration. He didn't know if he could forgive easily. Another quick peek into the future and I had to sigh.

"You're really going to fight him? He'll win…he always does."

Jasper laughed, his deep voice resonating throughout the car. "I'll cheat." And with that simple statement, we fell silent. The drive up to the garage was fast, and Jasper hurried to my door after parking, lifting me up into his arms.

I clung to him, hoping he'd save me from the drowning sensation that threatened to envelope me. I wanted to be with him…wanted to make him understand me…wanted to love him. I locked eyes with his, hoping he understood.

He nodded once, and everything cleared up. I had lost him, I had missed him, and now that I've found him again…I wanted to never let go.

**A/N- Whew! This was tough…because there's no set explanation as to what "happened". Sooo…I guessed! I hope you like it…and like I said earlier, send me suggestions! I write fast, and work mornings…so I have plenty of time to please.**

**  
Thank you again for the reviews.**


End file.
